<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since We Met **Easter Special** by BrokenNotebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601769">Since We Met **Easter Special**</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook'>BrokenNotebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter special, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot, getting caught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan holds an easter egg hunt for his "kids".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Since We Met **Easter Special**</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Easter egg hunt!” Chan planted the last egg in a flower pot.</p><p>“Yay!” Jeongin burst out of his room, followed by a sleepy Seungmin, and Hyunjin who seemed to be just as excited as their youngest member. Soon after, Felix and Changbin emerged from their room as well. The only two who hadn’t come from their room were Jisung and Minho.</p><p>“Hey losers! We’re waiting for you!” Hyunjin pounded on their door, getting a few whines in response.</p><p>“We're coming!” Minho rolled out of bed and grabbed Jisung’s arm to pull him up too out of his bed as well. </p><p>“Come on. You’re heavy.” Minho whined as Jisung clung to his sheets, “Get your dirty butt off my bed.” Jisung sighed and let Minho drag him to his feet.</p><p>“Hyuuuuung. Can you be my partner in the egg hunt?”</p><p>“I don’t know if we are supposed to have partners.” Jisung turned around on his heels and pouted at him, “Fine.”</p><p>“Yay!” Jisung giggled and jumped onto Minho’s back without warning, earning him a grunt from Minho, “Onward!”</p><p>“Ugh, It’s too early for this.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“How many eggs did you get, Hyung?” Jisung dropped onto the brown leather couch next to Minho.</p><p>“23.” </p><p>“I only got 12.” He ran his hand through his bucket sadly. Minho counted 6 eggs out of his own bucket and placed them into Jisung’s.</p><p>“Now we’re even.”</p><p>“B-but you have one less than me.” Jisung noted.</p><p>“Yeah, but want you to have the extra.” Jisung smiled before grabbing his and Minho’s buckets and placing them on the coffee table before crawling into Minho’s lap.</p><p>Minho giggled, “We have to go have lunch with the others.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Jisung.” Minho whined, trying to shove Jisung off.</p><p>“Not yet.” He nuzzled closer into Minho’s chest. All Minho could wonder is if he could hear his rapid heartbeat through his t-shirt. </p><p>“I’ll cuddle you tonight if you get off now.”</p><p>Jisung perked up and climbed off of Minho, “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jisung had just gotten back from the recording studio and went to his and Minho’s room immediately. He slammed the door open and startled Minho who was writing in his journal.</p><p>“Jisung! You scared me!” Minho clutched his heart to signify his stress.</p><p>Jisung giggled, “I was promised cuddles.” Minho sighed and put his journal back under his pillow.</p><p>“Well?” He opened his arms for Jisung who squealed and fell into his arms. </p><p>“Are you still going to your parents house for the week tomorrow?” Minho while he rubbed his hand up and down Jisung’s abs.</p><p>“I don’t think so, I couldn’t leave for that long.”</p><p>“But you see us every second of every day.”</p><p>"I don't care, I like it." Jisung gestured to the room, "It's more cozy than my house will ever be."</p><p>"You haven't gone to your parents house in a while though. I mean, last time we took a break you stayed with me and my family." Jisung shied away into himself.</p><p>"I see them plenty, on facetime."</p><p>"But when do you facetime them? Jisung, you haven't talked to your parents in a long time. I've noticed, don't think I haven't."</p><p>"I just don't want to talk to them." </p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"I just don't!" Jisung pulled himself out of Minho's grip and stared at him wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just don't want to talk about them anymore." Minho's facial expression was overflowing with worry.</p><p>"Did something happen with them?" Minho offered his hug again, getting Jisung to come back into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jisung avoided Minho's gaze at all costs.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I just, can't go back there."</p><p>"Did they say something to you?"</p><p>"I think their exact words were 'You're not our son anymore, never step foot in this house again.'"</p><p>"And why in hell would they say that?! They're idiots no matter the reason!"</p><p>"Minho, can we just not talk about it?"</p><p>"Did you tell them something?"</p><p>"I did, but it's not important."</p><p>"Then why did they kick you out?"</p><p>"They didn't like what I told them, obviously." Jisung scoffed.</p><p>"Come on Sungie, You know I won't react the way they did, you don't have to be afraid to tell me."</p><p>Jisung looked up at Minho and searched his gaze. When he found nothing but sincerity, he nuzzled closer to him, "I didn't think they'd leave me, but they did. How do I know you won't leave too?"</p><p>"Because I won't."</p><p>"But what if you do?"</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Jisung sighed, "Promise?"</p><p>"One hundred percent." Jisung shifted uncomfortably and clung onto Minho's collar.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gay." Jisung choked on a sob and pushed Minho away from him when he didn't get an immediate reaction, "See, you hate me now too." He tried to hide his face in his hands.</p><p>"Oh Sungie..." Minho pulled Jisung into himself and rubbed his back reasurringly, "I don't care if you're gay."</p><p>"You d-don't?" </p><p>Minho offered a soft smile, "I mean, I'm gay too." Jisung wasn't expecting that.</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>Minho nodded, "But unlike you, I haven't been brave enough to tell anyone until now." Jisung squeezed Minho harder.</p><p>"Thank. God." Jisung said breathlessly, "I was so terrified, you have no idea."</p><p>Minho brushed Jisung's bangs out of his eyes, "I think I do."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>The next afternoon:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho pulled Jisung closer to him, "You're still tense even after you came out to me. Don't you feel relieved?" </p><p>"I am relieved, and I don't know what you're talking about, I'm way happier."</p><p>"Sure, but you still seem uncomfortable with something." The silence that came after that was easily the most silent they've been in a while. Minho stared at Jisung, waiting for his response, but Jisung simply stared back at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I read your journal." Minho's heart dropped, the things he writes in his journals are supposed to remain private, especially to Jisung, "I'm sorry Hyung."</p><p>Minho shook his head, "That's supposed to be private, Jisung."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"How much did you read." Minho gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Enough." Jisung looked up at Minho with sparkly eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you like me?"</p><p><em>Guess he read enough. </em>Minho was extremely embarrassed, "I don't know..."</p><p>"Hyung."</p><p>"What do you want me to say, Jisung?!"</p><p>"I just want to talk."</p><p>"Then let's talk. I'm the idiot from the dramas that falls in love with their best friend only to be heartbroken. But not only that, we're also idols that have to live together, and! We live in a country that is homophobic! Give me a reason why telling you about my feelings would be a good idea!" Minho ran his fingers through his hair to calm down.</p><p>"If I liked you too."</p><p>"Yeah but you don't. I can't imagine a world where you'd like me."</p><p>"But you don't have to imagine it."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Jisung pulled out his journal from his pillow and handed it to Minho. Minho opened to a random page and read a few lines:</p><p>
  <em>Today I told my parents I'm gay. It was horrible, they screamed at me and called me names. Imagine how angry they would be if I told them I was in love with my band member. Not that I would care, I would never let them bring Minho down with me, I care too much about him. It's crazy, I trust Minho more than them, way more. I mean, the only reason my parents found out I was gay was because they saw my butt plug in my suitcase.</em>
</p><p>Minho closed the book the second he read that line.</p><p>"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Minho pushed Jisung against the mattress and smashed his lips against his. Jisung's shock immediately melted into a mix of excitement and arousal. </p><p>Jisung pulled back, "Geese, which entry did you read? You're kissing me like you're gonna devour me." Jisung giggled.</p><p>Minho sighed, "Sorry." He sat back down next to Jisung and waited for him to read the entry.</p><p>Jisung's face turned bright red, "Hyuuuung." He whined, "Why did you have to read that one?" </p><p>"What, can't handle the heat?" Minho smirked and climbed back onto him, "But in all seriousness, what are we gonna do?"</p><p>"Well, can we tell the others, or is that not an option?"</p><p>"I don't know." </p><p>Jisung sighed, "Well, we'll figure it out, now kiss me again." Minho giggled and dove back down onto Jisung. His lips tasted like cherry chapstick, but his own probably tasted like his mint toothpaste. </p><p>Minho wrapped his hands in Jisung's hair and tugged, getting a soft whine in return. Their tongues brushed against each other while Minho repeatedly bit down on Jisung's plush lips. The younger's own hands found their way to Minho's hips and pulled him down against him. </p><p>"Wait." Minho rushed out.</p><p>"What? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Jisung asked.</p><p>"You want this as much as me, right?"</p><p>Jisung smiled, "Yes, now tell me if I need to stop." He went back to kissing Minho and pulled one of his hands out of his hair and placed it on his chest. The older got the hint and pulled Jisung's t-shirt over his head. He moved his mouth from his lips to his neck. Biting down on a specifically sensitive spot, eliciting a loud moan from Jisung. He tilted his head to grant Minho more access, not caring to tell the older not to mark him. </p><p>Minho started moving further down Jisung's chest after leaving a forest of pretty pink spots on Jisung's otherwise honey skin. He sucked lightly on one of Jisung's nipples before being pushed back while Jisung whined, "Not there."</p><p>Minho smirked, "Sensitive?" Minho went back down and bit down harshly on the same one. Jisung moaned and ran his nails down Minho's still clothed back.</p><p>"Off. Please." Minho let his hands work his shirt over his head, "You're so beautiful hyung."</p><p>"Not as beautiful as you." Minho kissed the area below Jisung's belly button, he keened, "Needy, are we?" Jisung just rutted up against him as a response, getting a loud moan out from both of them.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you had a butt plug?"</p><p>"Oh hyung, I have plenty more than that." Minho pulled away and stared down at Jisung, the younger looked ethereal.</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Mm, you'll just have to figure that out." Minho choked on air.</p><p>"Didn't realize you were so much more sexy in bed."</p><p>"Well," </p><p>"Well what?"</p><p>"I'm not exactly a bottom."</p><p>"B-But the toys, and--"</p><p>"I'm. Not. A. Bottom. I may be a sub, but I put my dick in other's asses, not the other way around." Jisung said breathlessly.</p><p>Minho moaned aloud, "Good, I want that."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Duh." Minho ran a finger lightly over Jisung's bulge, practically tickling him. Jisung whined. He grabbed Minho's wrist and pushed it away.</p><p>"Hyung." Minho smiled down at him and grinded his hips down, drowning in the feeling. </p><p>"Dinner time!" </p><p>"Ugh!" Minho and Jisung both whined at the sound of Chan's fatherly voice.</p><p>"Guess this'll have to wait." Minho clambered off of Jisung and offered a helping hand.</p><p>"I don't want to wait."</p><p>"Well, Chan seems to want otherwise." Minho chuckled before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing the other to the younger.</p><p>"Do I look okay?"</p><p>"You look perfectly fine, not at all like a person who was just kissed to death. Me?"</p><p>"Beautiful." Jisung giggled and gave Minho a quick peck before dragging him out of their room.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jisung shoved another dumpling down his throat and watched the rest of his members bicker.</p><p>"Why are you taking my food?!" Felix poked at Seungmin's side as he grabbed a few dumplings off his plate.</p><p>"I'm not, we're sharing!"</p><p>"Are not!"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a question!" Chan interrupted the table, "Jisung, Minho?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, Channie?" Minho answered nervously.</p><p>"So let me get this straight." Minho gulped nervously, "Not only were you two loud as hell, but you couldn't even cover your hickies or try to hide your boners?"</p><p>Jisung choked on his food while Hyunjin burst out laughing, "Got'em there Chan." Minho blushed deeply and shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>"Now listen, I'm not trying to make you feel awkward, but couldn't you at least given us a warning?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry?"</p><p>Chan chuckled, "We're all fine with it, guys, but please! For the love of god! Tell us to leave the dorm or something!"</p><p>Jisung recovered from his choking fit and gave a small giggle, "We promise."</p><p>"Good, now pass me the buckwheat sauce."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>